


Bleach: Rare Pairs

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some rare (or not idk) ships in bleach</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oranges [Yumichika x Ichigo]

"Why don't you fight him for a change, Yumichika?" Ikkaku glanced at his partner, who was sitting down, watching the two idiots brawl.   
"At last, I get my turn," Yumichika grinned, standing up. "I hope your skills exceed my expectations, Ichigo Kurosaki." 

"Eh? What's with this guy?" Ichigo thought. "He looks like a girl... Not to mention those eyelashes and the weird eyebrows thing. I'm not judging, though."

"Huh. I can say the same thing for you, Yumichika." He gripped his sword.

[Twenty minutes later.] 

Ikkaku returned to the place Yumichika and Ichigo were fighting. "Oi, you guys done?" 

"Ahaha! Such graceful attacks in such a wild stance! I like you, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Yumichika laughed madly. Both of their faces were red with blood, but the comment from Yumichika might've made Ichigo redder with blush. 

"You're not so bad yourself, Yumichika. I like you, too!" 

"They're not done by a long shot, are they...?" Ikkaku sighed, asking a squad member. The Soul Reaper nodded his head. 

[An hour later.] 

"Gah... I'm all outta steam." Ichigo sighed, leaning on a wall. "You surprised me." 

They barely scratched each other, expect for a few small places. Yumichika chuckled. "Oh...? What, did you underestimate me, Ichigo?"

"No, no. Not at all." 

"I have to clean up now. I just hate being dirty. You should clean those wounds, too. I wouldn't want to see that face of yours ruined." Yumichika walked inside the barracks. 

"Wait! Maybe sometime we could fight each other again?" Ichigo asked. 

"That'd be fun, Ichigo. Alright. It's a promise." 

He watched as the graceful Soul Reaper walked away. Even in battle, he was beautiful. 

"Those two are fuckin' weird." Ikkaku muttered.


	2. Oranges, Part 2

"Yumichika..." Ichigo smirked. "Wow, so you're here." 

"Of course I am. I can't leave Ikkaku behind. Besides. I also wanted to fulfil our promise." In a school uniform, Yumichika still looked graceful. Nothing could stop him. 

"Um, sorry, Yumichika. With everything that's going on, I can't really fight you." He felt genuinely bad. 

"I expected that." The fifth seat smiled. 

"Yumichika.." Ichigo felt has if his heart were being pulled. "This is a weird question, but are you in any case... um, do you want to...?" 

"....Am I interested in men? Is that what you were going to ask? Heh, if I find a man beautiful, then yes. So, yes, I am interested in you, Ichigo Kurosaki." 

Ichigo's eyes widen. "How did you..?" 

"I can tell if someone is a lovesick puppy." Yumichika took close steps towards Ichigo, grabbing his collar. "So, Ichigo Kurosaki," he kissed his lips. "I accept your feelings."

"Yumichika," Ichigo grew red in the face, redder than Renji's hair. "I'm embarrassed.." 

"Told ya those guys were weird..." Ikkaku muttered as Rangiku, Renji and Toshiro watched the two boys kiss.


	3. Pierce [Uryu x Yumichika]

"Hello, Quincy!" Yumichika waved.

"Huh?! A Soul Reaper?! What are you doing here?!" Uryu jumped away and prepared an arrow. 

"I am no enemy, Quincy. I just came to see who's spiritual pressure this belonged to. And I see... it belongs to a handsome boy. I am Yumichika Ayasegawa, fifth seat of Squad Eleven. Who might you be?" 

".....Uryu Ishida." The Quincy muttered. "So, you are no enemy? Like I would believe that."

"You do seem powerful, and a worthy opponent. I do not want to fight you, though... And don't you recall, Ishida? We've met before. We in Squad Eleven are not your enemies." 

Uryu recalled the instance. Yes, he and Chad, along with Orihime searched for Ichigo with Squad Eleven members. "...I see." 

"He's an odd man. He's not an enemy, but he's still a Soul Reaper. He doesn't seem like the kind to recklessly attack someone. Or am I wrong...? I should still stay away from him nevertheless."

"Are you worried about something, Ishida? Maybe I should leave." 

"No, he looks fine. Very handsome, indeed... Well, a bit feminine, but... He looks like the type to enjoy the clothes I sew!"

"N-No! Yumichika-san, do you mind helping me train...?" What am I saying?! He's a Soul Reaper! Even so... I can't shake this feeling. This urge..

Yumichika turned his head. "Of course. What would you like me to do, Ishida?" 

"Hah... hah... Th-thank you, Yumichika-san." Uryu smiled sheepishly as he pushed up his glasses. He wiped dirt off his clothes. "Um..." 

"No problem.. I know I've told you already, and I know that Quincy and Soul Reapers are so-called enemies, but I'm in love with your form. Your stance is so beautiful. Not to mention, you look so beautiful while shooting those arrows.." Yumichika smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm probably making you feel uncomfortable, Ishida." 

"No! Not at all... I feel good when you tell me this!" Uryu scratched his neck. "I... I'm also captivated by your zanpakto. Its beautiful as well." He's a Soul Reaper, yet he doesn't care, huh? I like him. "I have to go home now... Again, thank you, Yumichika-san. I will find a way to repay you.." 

Yumichika didn't reply. His smile said enough. "There's no need." He took Uryu's hand and kissed it. "You're a beautiful man, Ishida." 

Uryu's pale face turned red quickly. "...And so are you, Yumichika-san...!" 

"Such a cute boy!" Yumichika giggled, kissing him fully on the lips. "Such a great kisser, too. I think I'm in love with you, Uryu Ishida." 

"H-Hah?!" the red Uryu fell on the floor.


End file.
